


Living like it’s now.... or never?

by 123cassie123



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst and Feels, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123cassie123/pseuds/123cassie123
Summary: A short fic of my imagination of what I think happened when the boys diedFirst came LukeThen AlexThen ReggieAll of them as confused as the last about what on earth was going on
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Living like it’s now.... or never?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a new obsession  
> I started watching it last Thursday, had finished it by the Friday. Then I made a Luke cosplay, wrote a fan fiction whilst listening to the songs on repeat then started rewatching it. So yeah  
> But I love it and I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so here you go! I hope you enjoy

The room was black. Pitch black. Then in tumbled a boy, about 17 years of age with sandy brown hair and a red beanie. He stood up, looking around the room in complete confusion. He was completely alone.

“What? What happened we were just rehearsing and then we went for street dogs and then… and then” he says out loud to himself before trailing off. He can see the brightness of blue flashing lights, the noise of the sirens

“No no no no no” he spins around, pulling his hat off and clutching at his hair, panicking, “This can’t be happening no please don’t let me be alone. Please” he starts to cry.

“I never even got to tell them I’m sorry!” He screams, collapsing to the floor, a heap of brokenness. He couldn’t cope with this. It was too much. Yeah he hated it at home it was why he ran away but they were about to have their big break! About to become legends. And maybe then his parents would see that he wasn’t a disappointment. That he really could go through with this. He pulled his legs to his chest and just sits there silently crying to himself. Then there’s a noise, and a clatter and another boy falls in. He’s got blonde hair and appears to be in a lot of distress. The boy that had just arrived looked over and seemed happy at first that someone else was here, then his face turns to one of shock and sadness.

“Luke?” the boy’s voice cracked. Luke looked up from the floor, quickly wiping his eyes and standing up, running over to the other boy and enveloping him in a tight hug

“Alex oh my god you’re here I’m not alone. You’re okay we’re both okay” Luke whispers to him. Alex just sobs into his shoulder, his entire body shaking.

“I can’t do this Luke. We’re… we’re” he can’t bring himself to say the word ‘dead’

“I know Alex. I know” he pulls Alex closer and sits them both down on the floor. They sit in silence, both knowing what they’re waiting for. There’s an inescapable feeling. Both wanting it to happen so bad just so they’re all together and not separated but also how bad is that? To wish your best friend to be dead

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seems like hours. But maybe it’s just been a few seconds, a few minutes. Time seems to work weirdly in this place. Alex is still quietly crying into Luke’s shoulder, whilst Luke has his eyes closed and his head leant back against the wall. No time for goodbye, didn't get to apologise, pieces of a clock that lies broken, lyrics to an old song that he wrote, one that he never got to show his mother, is what he’s thinking to himself over and over.

_‘We’re losing him’ he can hear a voice say_

_‘Which one?’_

_‘The one with the beanie hat on’ it hurt so badly. Luke no he can’t lose Luke. Luke was one of his best friends, who took care of him. He couldn’t lose him_

_‘He’s gone. And it looks like this one in the pink jacket isn’t far behind’ Luke was gone. And he now might lose Alex as well. He couldn’t lose both of them no please no._

_‘We’ve lost him as well’ They were dead. Both dead. His two longest and bestest friends just gone… He didn’t want to live without them. So he closed his eyes and.._

“Reggie?” he heard a voice say. He looked over seeing both of them sat there. He immediately ran over and sat down, encircling them in a hug, all of them together, just as they’d always been. Reggie tried to choke down the tears. He had to be strong for them all. He could see Alex crying and Luke trying his best to keep it all together but he could see the cracks. He had to try. For them

“You know I think I jinxed us when I said street dogs hadn’t killed us yet” he says trying to joke; leaning on Luke’s shoulder, the one not occupied by Alex, and looks up at them both

“You think man?” Luke replies in a teasing tone before going somber again. The dark room falls silent again, each of the boys playing back the days events into their minds.

Alex was still crying. He already felt anxious all the time and now he was… he was… He still couldn’t bring himself to think it let alone even say it. It’s scary. Wait, it's beyond scary it’s terrifying. More terrifying than coming out, scarier than having his parents pretty much hate him. Scarier than joining a band and making amazing friends. Scarier than all of that put together. So he did what he always did when he was upset. Just. Keep. Crying

Reggie was trying to find the positives. Hey at least he didn’t have to hear his parents argue all the time now right? But he’d also never get to see them again so… no nope nada think positive Reginald. But what else positive was there left to think? At least they were all together. Yeah at least there’s that. They can do anything together. Conquer the world. It would all be okay as long as they were together 

Luke was angry. Angry at the world. The universe. Just as they had been about to play The Orpheum. But no everything had to be ruined. And by street dogs as well, they were like his favourite meal and they had betrayed him. He hated this. He could do nothing to help the other two except try and be there to comfort them. He’d try his best, but what if his best wasn’t good enough?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long while now. At least a few hours. And then the silence of the room was broken by the sound of a guitar strumming

“Do you guys hear that?” Reggie asked looking around as if to see if he could find the source

“1, 2, 3! Take off, last stop. Countdown till we blast open the top”

“Wait that’s our song” Luke stands up, holding onto the wall as the room seems to spin. Alex and Reggie both stand up as well, clutching the wall the same as Luke

“What is happening?” Alex looks around making eye contact with both of them before they all disappear, the song still playing in the background as the room becomes empty once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are much appreciated! Love you all ❤️


End file.
